


The Best-Laid Plans of Mortuary Technicians

by Kalypso



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly experiments with a totally scientific short cut to Sherlock's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best-Laid Plans of Mortuary Technicians

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [sherlockbbc](http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/) community on LiveJournal. It came to me because repeated viewings of the moment when Sherlock tastes Molly's coffee (see below) convinced me it was true.

Molly poured out the coffee - proper coffee, from the filter machine - and added two sugars. And the love potion. Oh yes, the love potion. She'd been playing the long game with Sherlock, but when she stumbled on the formula she thought, well, why not try a short cut? He'd played into her hands by wilfully misunderstanding her suggestion. It would have been harder drugging his coffee in a cafe, with someone else making it and those pale blue eyes observing every move.

She carried the mug into the lab. Bother, visitors - Mike Stamford, and a blond stranger. Talking about Afghanistan, for some reason.

"Ah, Molly, coffee, thank you." He took the mug. "What happened to the lipstick?"

Damn! She'd done that knowing it would catch his attention, but he wasn't supposed to notice until _after_ he'd drunk the potion. "It wasn't working for me."

He was already turning away. "Really? I thought it was a big improvement, your mouth's too small now."

"OK!" She scuttled towards the door. This wasn't the moment. He'd only had one gulp before putting it down, and was obviously too distracted to look at anyone properly. She'd wait until he finished the coffee and came back for his riding crop, when he'd _really see_ her.

It wasn't as if he'd be staring at Stamford or the blond.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the 221b format. I was terribly disappointed when I found that this had been defined as "221 words, the last one beginning with B", because I had already found myself writing all my fic in this fandom in multiples of 111, and this just missed it. (No, there is no logical reason for writing in multiples of 111. It's just the way my mind works.) But I have been persuaded that I can adapt the format to meet my own rules by making it "221 words plus an extra one beginning with B". In case this offends anybody, I offer an optional one-word cut: Mike in the second par.


End file.
